Once upon a stranger
by Hobnobgobbler65
Summary: An ordinary day becomes a life changing moment, all because of one stranger.
**This is my first Supernatural Fanfic so please be nice with the reviews as this will help me gain confidence as my confidence levels are low :(**

 **Enough about my pathetic life, I hope this fic satisfies you.**

* * *

Carefully lifting the couple of shopping bags into the boot of his car Dean Winchester was having, yet again a normal Saturday afternoon.

Huffing to himself Dean slammed the door to the boot of his car down before getting inside, ready to drive off.

As he got himself ready for the twenty-minute drive home, Dean pressed the little button which turned on the car radio. This got Dean humming the same tune lightly along with tapping his finger on the steering wheel.

While the calm blur of surroundings went past, Dean carried on humming along to the catchy tune before looking towards his left before indicating. In the distance of his turn his eyes were greeted to the sight of what looked like a homeless man, sat on the pavement.

Even though he wasn't a huge fan of homeless people Dean did like to help others, it brought a sense of kindness into his heart.

Luckily for Dean, a car park nearby was full of free inviting spaces. Dean pulled up into the nearest space there was towards the corner where the homeless man was currently sitting on.

Grabbing the sandwich and pasta pot he had been saving for himself, he got out of his car and jogged towards the man.

He had dark brown hair which to Deans standard was messy and not to mention dirty. All the man wore was a beige trench coat that was torn ,covered in dirt and what looked like little bits of food he had somehow managed to scrape out of a bin.

Taking a step closer towards the dark haired man, Dean suddenly noticed blood dripping down his face as well as the fact that the man was unconscious. As his heart began to race with the fear that he may be dead, Dean placed his hand towards the man's chest to detect a pulse.

Successfully able to determine that the man was still alive, the fear was soon replaced with the feeling of having to protect him, despite the obvious fact that he was a total stranger.

Shoving the food he still had in his hand into his coat pocket, Dean Winchester with a bit of difficulty lifted the man up over his shoulder and back to his car.

Carefully placing the man on the backseat, he wrapped the seatbelt around him as if he was a small child.

Deciding to turn off the music, Dean drove the rest of the journey home in silence.

When he did return home he whistled at the window to get Sams attention. As Sam grumpily came out to the door he was instructed to help Dean carry the homeless man he had previously had difficulty getting in his car.

"Dean who is that?" Sam questioned.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Quit the questions, just get him inside."

Without any further complaints Sam got the man's feet while Dean got his arms, the two men lifted him inside the house before placing him in a lying down position on the sofa.

Once the two men got the man settled Sam glared at his brother, his face expressions full of unanswered questions.

Dean sighed grumpily before explaining himself. "Look Sam what was I supposed to do? I couldn't have just left him there!"

Sam huffed with irritation. "Couldn't you have just taken him to hospital?"

"And what would I tell them? That I was just randomly walking by when I spotted a stranger down the road? I don't even know his name!" Dean shouted before calming himself down.

"Look we just need to wipe some of the blood off of his face then when he wakes up we drive him back to where he came from." Dean simply said, walking off towards the man without waiting for a response from his brother.

"Oh brother" Sam said under his breath while following Dean to help him.

As Dean wiped up the blood that had been dripping down the man's face, Sam took the time to hold his head still in case he woke up during the time it took to clean his face up.

A few minutes after the two men had finished, a moaning sound from the distance could be heard from the plain brown sofa.

"He's waking up." Sam told Dean from the kitchen resulting in the older brother going over to the messy dark haired man.

"W-where am I and who are you?" The man questioned nervously.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam and-" Dean explained, pointing towards his brother.

"You didn't answer the other half my question" the man stated, firmly interrupting Dean's half finished sentence

Dean sighed ,rubbing his eyes. "You're in our house, sixty-three maple grove, Kansas.

Attempting to stand up, the dark haired man swayed before Sam and Dean grabbed each shoulder while placing him back down in his seat. The man looked up at them as if he was a prisoner.

Rubbing his head the man suspiciously asked "why did you… help me?" His low gravelly voice sending shivers down the two brothers spines.

His question clearly taking a toll on Dean's ability to think Sam intervened.

"He rescued you from bleeding to death in the streets, you should be thankful!" Sam explained sharply, earning a cross glare from Dean.

"What he means is I took you back to mine to patch you up a bit." Dean added more calmly.

"I see." The man in the trench coat replied, his voice showing no emotion.

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh sorry but what;s your name?" Dean asked awkwardly, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of a total stranger.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." Castiel said, the lack of emotion continuing to drone out his voice.

"Bit of a tongue twister huh? I'll tell you what I'm gonna call you Cas for short."

"Cas. Cas?" Castiel repeated unenthusiastically. Raising an eyebrow as if Dean was some sort of headcase.

"Yeah, it's an easier way of saying your… longer name" Sam stated before gesturing to give him the trench coat that was still covered in blood and dirt.

"Look erm Cas may I have your trench coat? It could do with a wash." Sam suggested.

"No" was Castiel's one worded response.

"Er no offense Cas it's dirty and quite frankly it looks revolting." Sam said unkindly, Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brothers stupidity.

"Sam I said no!" Castiel almost shouted, if looks could kill Sam would have been well and truly dead.

Wanting to avoid any more drama Dean had to come up with a good diversion. Deciding to send Sam away he made a shooing motion towards his brother, resulting in him stomping off muttering to himself about how soft Dean had become.

Dean did everything in his power to ignore his younger brothers hasty comment.

Wanting to make amends with Cas, Dean brought himself over to the sofa and sat next to Castiel who was clutching his trench coat. Flinching when noticing the feeling of Dean's shoulder brushing against his.

"Hey I'm not going to take it" Dean reassured Cas who loosened his grip on the coat. Dean then added softly "what's so special about it?"

"It was my father's" Cas replied bluntly. "He's not around anymore" Castiel unexpectedly added causing Dean to jump at the common ground the two men suddenly shared.

"It's all I have left of him" Castiel said, a hint of sadness allowed to contribute towards his tone of voice. With his words hitting home for Dean, he couldn't help but feel for the poor bloke.

Dean coughed to match the uneasiness of the atmosphere. "Hey uh I don't know about you but if I was allowed to borrow your trench coat for a bit ,I see no reason why your coat shouldn't be clean and dry within the space of two hours."

For the first time Castiel took his downcast eyes off of his stained trench coat and instead placed his gaze towards Dean Winchester.

Silently groaning to himself Dean nearly convinced himself that he had just ruined his chance to get close to Cas, however he was to be proven wrong.

Hearing a rustle Dean's head snapped around as he saw the nearly eye-popping sight of Cas actually taking off his coat and bundling it in his own hands.

"Look after it" were the only words he said before Dean carefully took it as if it was a valuable item. Which to Cas it was.

"I will" Dean replied, a lump forming inside his throat. Today had definitely been a life changing day which he was more than willing to treasure.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said a few minutes later before watching Dean walk towards the washing machine in the distance, quickly getting deeply lost into a world of his own where he may actually have a proper friend.


End file.
